


We Were An Esplendid Storm

by yaknownyan



Series: Hit Me Like Lightning [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Capture the Flag, Child of Hades Keith, Child of Zeus Shiro, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, PJO AU, Prophecies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaknownyan/pseuds/yaknownyan
Summary: A Child of the Big Three, courageous and brave,Shall be the one to take the final stake.A lover's vow of protection takes a foul play,As they sacrifice themselves to save what they may.You shall seek to prove and prove to seek,That the forfeiture will be the only way to save all from weep.





	We Were An Esplendid Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE SO MANY MISTAKES BECAUSE I DIDN'T PROOF READ IT JGNJSDGDGNDJG it's all fixed now, kids

 

The pebbles in the stone path sank beneath Keith’s combat boots, rolling down the hill with a rattle and falling in the lake, a deafening sound that echoed in the silence of the forest. 

He needed to meet up with Pidge on the field by the stables, and she would take it from there to their hideout near the cabins. His legs were giving out from running for so long, but the cold air gave him strength and filled his lungs with every gasp he took, cooling the sweat which gathered on the nape of his neck and forehead. The flag’s pole also clanked behind him as he dragged it along, and everything made it difficult to make his whereabouts unknown to his enemies.

Capturing the flag itself was surprisingly easy. He thought Lance would’ve kept his best men by the creek, but apparently he had another tactic in mind. Whatever it was, they couldn’t possibly lose. They had planned this for months, and they had a child of Athena leading their team. 

In the distance, Hunk’s voice calling out to him was muffled by the wind on his ears. He heard his footsteps East, so he took the left turn on the cluster of pine trees by the stream, hoping that would be enough to lose him. If he could at least shadow travel, it would make things a lot easier. But the last time he tried breaking that rule, he ended up in a Burger King in Arizona.

He could see the armoury in the distance, which meant he was close. Just a little bit longer...

Out of nowhere, a gust of air knocked him over, as if he had hit an invisible brick wall. He was practically thrown onto the main footpath, sliding a few metres backwards and stopping just before falling back onto the hill that lead to the creek. He groaned, slowly sitting up and hissing at the bruise left on his hands from trying to hold on to the concrete, suddenly wishing he was Lance so he could heal himself in the lake.

 

The flag.  _ Where was the flag? _

 

“I’ll take that!” 

 

Shiro twirled the blue pole around his hand like a baton, while holding the red one in the other and smiling at him complacently. He looked like an absolute idiot with his customed chestplate and war helmet with the colour of his team. Nonetheless, he made sure to give Keith a wink for good measure before running in the opposite direction, clearly using the breeze to his advantage. 

Keith sat on the ground for a few seconds, bewildered, before getting up and going after Shiro, fuming.

“Hey, HEY! He’s getting away!” He heard Lance shout right behind him, “Hunk, do something!”

“What am I supposed to do?!” Hunk yelped, “Just use your sword!”

Lance stuttered, “I still don’t know how to use it! Allura took my bow and arrow for today’s game!”

“AND YOU LET HER?!”

“SHE CHARMSPEAKED ME!”

“EVERYTHING ALLURA SAYS IS CHARMSPEAK TO YOU, LANCE!”

  
Keith tuned out to their convo, feeling their footsteps and voices getting more distant the faster he ran. Shiro practically flew around him, controlling the wind with his hands and every so often turning around to tease him with a good hearted laugh or blowing the wind in his direction. 

 

“You’re not getting away with this, Shiro!” Keith screeched at him, avoiding the traps Pidge had set for the blue team earlier on.

“Try and catch me!”

As much as Keith loved when Shiro let loose and let himself have fun instead of worrying about camp activities and missions, he cared more about winning after being defeated by Lance on Capture the Flag for the sixth time in a row.

Eventually, the man came down from the skies, running as fast as he could towards the creek. He slid down the hill, and Keith had no choice but tumbling down in the hopes of stopping him before he reached the flag point. He managed to tug at Shiro’s shirt, which sent the both of them rolling down in a mess of limbs and dirt before finally falling on top of each other.

Keith blinked, chest to chest with Takashi Shirogane, son of Zeus, as they both panted and clung with sweat. Shiro seemed unaffected, grabbing both flags without disturbing Keith and stabbing them to the sand.

“BLUE TEAM WINS!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, and Keith ignored the cheers coming from various parts of the forest, as to admire the way Shiro felt so warm and solid under him.

 

-

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

Keith glanced at Shiro as he approached him. He had taken a shower, so his hair was still damp and clinging to his head, and his scar was more prominent under the light of the greek fire, which flickered weakly in the torches outside Keith’s cabin. The camp shirt he wore looked new, and it probably was, as he had to buy new clothes after hitting his growth spurt in the last summer. He still kept his same old attire, though, which consisted of beige khaki shorts and military stamped All-Stars. 

He offered him some pudding, probably stolen from the winners’ banquet at the Mess Hall for the blue team. Keith took it, not looking him in the eye.

“No. I just… can get a bit competitive at times.” Keith mumbled, shifting a bit so Shiro could sit next to him on the ebony steps.

Shiro chuckled, bumping their knees together, “I was the one that pushed you out of the way to get to the flag.” He furrowed his brows, “How’s your hand?”

“Nothing a little ambrosia can’t fix." Keith assured him.

 

He nodded, and they both fell into a settling silent, observing the camp’s scenery stretch out before them. Acres of land spread out in the horizon, each one with different sections of the camp displayed with beautiful ancient Greece architecture. A field of strawberries could be seen in the hills behind, and the breeze smelled like the latest fresh picking. The shooting range was dead quiet in the night, and a few campers lingered on the sandpit and the lake, playing games after hours or going for a midnight swim.

Keith remembered when he first got here. Allura and Shiro had rescued him from his  Chemistry teacher, Honerva, and his lab partner. Honerva turned out to be Haggar, who was  witch married to a powerful titan, seeking to destroy all children of The Big Three. And his lab partner was actually her son, Lotor, half-titan, half-sorcerer who became corrupted to his mother’s ways. Allura had to drive all the way from Brooklyn, and Keith woke up to ambrosia and Shiro bandaging his injuries.

A few years ago, he was an orphan working at a mechanic in order to pay a month’s worth of rent after being kicked out from the home, and now he was the child of the god of the Undead.

Who somehow seemed to have a weak spot for the child of the god of the skies.

Whenever he remembered the prophecy, his stomach twisted. It was obviously about Shiro, even though it didn’t specifically say which god the child belonged to. Because Shiro was meant for great things, and because of that, it meant that he was the kind of person to have his future set out by a thousand year old Oracle, and it basically consisted of dying a hero and being built as a statue in the Olympus after his death.

 

Keith stared at his hands. He didn’t have much control over his powers. Mostly because the abilities he inherited after his father required great patience to gain control over, and with his temper, it could potentially be dangerous to try anything new or reckless. He didn’t know much about what he could do yet, but Shiro seemed to have it all figured out; child of Zeus, with the power to control the winds to his will.

“You’re thinking too much.” Shiro commented, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Maybe so.”

“Is it about the prophecy?”

Keith turned his attention to him, staring into his grey eyes and frowning, “I don’t want to talk… let’s just forget about it.”

“You have to promise me…” Shiro whispered, “That if I do die...”

“You won’t die.”

He simply rested his forehead against Keith’s temple, and that was enough contact to break him, “Keith. We both know.”

Shiro might die. Takashi Shirogane, camp mentor, natural born leader, Child of Zeus. Beautiful. Courageous. His mortal enemy at Capture the Flag, his brother in arms in the battlefield, and his soulmate and best friend no matter the situation they find themselves in.

 

“I won’t let you die.” 

 

Shiro buried his nose in the crook of his neck, shaking his head, and Keith wrapped his arms around him, bringing him closer and shivering at the contact. Hugs weren’t an unnatural occurrence for them, but Keith felt like at times like this, it wasn’t enough. 

He’d loved Shiro for quite some time now. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he realised that. It could have been when Shiro showed him around the camp, excitedly pointing out the forest, the mess hall and the armoury, which were his favourite places in the world, as Keith would learn much later. Or maybe it was during their second mission together, when Shiro introduced him to mythomagic in the back of a moving truck when they ran away from the Chimera. Whatever or whenever it was, Keith was instantly hooked, and he could practically feel his father’s resentment whenever he thought of getting closer, doing something. Anything.

He shuffled in place, moving his head so he could look at Shiro properly. He looked fragile, staring up at him with his head on his shoulder, smiling sadly at whatever piteous expression he was making right now. Keith bumped their noses together, and Shiro didn’t move. He didn’t even still. The only way Keith knew he even acknowledged the gesture was the way his breathing started to become irregular, and how he could feel his rapid heartbeat under the palm of his hand when he moved his hand to his chest.

The moment he closed his eyes, he swore he heard thunder, but that might just be his mind playing tricks on him.

Shiro finally closed the distance between them, and Keith whined. He took no time to lean into him, using both of his hands to keep him in place as they moved their lips together. Shiro was always so warm underneath him and every touch, or even every lingering gaze somehow felt like he erupted into flames, and it burned into his skin for hours.

Something pulled into him, like a tug of war in the pit of his stomach. He reached out to it, kissing Shiro with more ardour, running his hands through his hair and biting into his bottom lip to try and reach more, touch more. The mysterious force snapped, and he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders for just a second before Shiro yelped, breaking their kiss.

“What happened?” Keith asked, worried.

Shiro rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t know. Something hit me.”

He leaned down and picked up the offending object from the steps of the porch.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Keith felt a blush creeping up his neck, refusing to look Shiro in the eye.

“Oh,  _ Keith _ .” Shiro giggled, looking at his palm, “This is for me?”

The garnet gleamed under the moonlight. Shiro felt the weight of it on his hands, bouncing it on his hands a few times before smiling at him expectantly.

“I wasn’t… I didn’t…” Keith glanced at a hole in the soil that wasn’t there before, probably where the rock had dug its way from, “Oh,  _ shut up _ !”

“Is this your way of asking me out?” He asked, half-jokingly, half-serious.

“Maybe.”

Shiro intertwined their fingers together, looking at the rock with such an affectionate gaze Keith wondered how he would’ve reacted if he had accidentally digged out a diamond instead.

“I mean, this is amazing. I didn’t even know children of Hades could do that.” He pocketed the rock, “Think you can mine a gold nugget next time?”

Keith pushed him, “You’re horrible.”

“Good thing it was you that lost control of your powers.” He hummed thoughtfully, “I heard Lance drowned Allura on their first date.”

“I don’t want to get hit by lightning, thanks.” Keith joked.

“Trust me,” He wrinkled his nose, showing off the scar on the bridge, “Not fun.”

 

They stared at each other. Keith still had goosebumps and shivers down his spine, wondering what the next step would be. He looked at Shiro’s lips expectantly, and-

Shiro kissed his cheek before sitting up, grabbing the empty plastic container. Keith pouted.

“I’ll see you around then.” He whispered, hand still lingering in Keith’s.

Keith sat up as well, rubbing his thumb soothingly over Shiro’s bony knuckles, “I mean… it is pretty late, and your cabin is all the way over there…”

Shiro laughed, kissing Keith once more for good measure, “Night, Keith.” He let go of his hand, turning around and walking back to the first cabin.

Stupid camp mentor and his fear of breaking the rules.


End file.
